


Thicker than blood

by fallingoverfeelz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk?, Fucking, M/M, Objectification, PWP, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingoverfeelz/pseuds/fallingoverfeelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been hiding a little secret. Sam takes advantage when he discovers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly guys I really just wanted to write omegaverse wincest. This concept is horribly unoriginal, this literally has like 0 plot and the writing itself is probably horrible but I NEEDED IT FOR MY MENTAL HEALTH. I'm eventually going to add another chapter to this soon, but this can stand by itself so it's completed. 
> 
> oh yeah, and this is completely unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes/confusion/wrong terminology/ wrong definitions are completely mine. this is my first time writing this sort of thing, so i probably missed the mark a bit. my apologies for any wrongdoings.
> 
> and i have an idea brewing for a john/sam/dean sorta thing. IM SORRY I KNOW IM DEPRAVED. ugh.
> 
> Feel free to leave can comments/Reviews/critiques whatever! 
> 
> enjoy as much as you can :)

Before the discovery of the different hormones, most of society was content with believing that behavior was all in the mindset. Some were naturally more aggressive, others naturally more docile and others naturally more… normal. However, that particular societal convention did not explain the pattern that had been trending since the beginning of time. The trend of a naturally submissive person to pair with an equally aggressive one. The trend of what people began to call “droughts,” when a submissive would fall into a frenzied like state of lust for a little over a week, nothing able to calm them accept for one with a dominant personality. The trend of an almost physical and emotional _need_ for the two ends of the spectrum to align. Scientists gave it little mind- they figured that was just the way the world worked.

In 1973 a German scientist by the name of Eckhard Ohlrogge, who also dabbled in anthropology, was intrigued by the societal norms. He believed that the trend- since it had endured for millennia- could no longer stand to be thought of as a psychological state of being. He believed that it was embedded inside the DNA of each person, written into the genetic code. How a person behaved was not a behavior, but an _instinct_.

To test his theories he randomly selected a sample size of each category- submissive, aggressive and normal. He took a blood sample from all and isolated them accordingly. He studied them intensively, writing down the chemical makeup and properties of each group. He also took blood from a group of submissives that were going through their drought period. After three years of research Ohlrogge stood back to examine his work holistically, and what he found astounded him.

Within the genetic makeup of each individual there was a certain base nucleotide that coded for a certain hormone. The hormone was basically the same in each category, but modified extensively. Those who were on neither end of the spectrum contained a hormone that was most like the original product. It was the extremely aggressive and docile individuals whose hormones were greatly modified.

When placed in contact with each other they reacted in a way he had never seen before- they seemed to bond. The submissive hormone, when introduced to an aggressive one, seemed almost utterly dependent upon its counterpart’s existence. The aggressive, in turn, seemed to take over the functions of the weaker hormone, controlling its functions. It was extremely hard to separate the two once placed in contact with each other. When the aggressor was taken away it made it weaker for a long while before it regained its strength. 

Ohlrogge took it upon himself to name them: Alphine, Beta complex and Omegatin. Alpha, Beta and Omega for short. Aggressive individuals were Alphas, submissives were Omegas, and those in the middle were Betas.

When he introduced the unstable blood of an Omega going through their drought- which he quickly learned was more of a heat- to an Alpha’s, he found that the Alpha’s presence greatly reduced the instability of the Omega’s blood. In short, an Omega was almost completely dependent upon the Alpha.

Ohlrogge not only won a Pulitzer prize for his work- but his discovery took the world by storm.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Sam rubbed his temples, squinting his eyes at the yellowed pages of the old book that lay in front of him. He grimaced and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to pull out the stress that was gathering in his mind.

“C’mon, Sammy, whaddya say we hit the hay? We’ll do the rest tomorrow.” Dean said as he sat across from him, looking at him with narrowed eyes. Sam huffed and sat back in his chair, looking into his brother’s green eyes.

“This just… doesn’t make sense, Dean.”

“What? It’s a typical case, Alpha mistreats his sub, sub dies, and now sub is out for revenge. Big deal.”

“Yeah Dean, but there’s got to be more to it than that. I mean, we’ve worked cases like this before, right? Usually the spirit just kills it’s Alpha and whoever else happens to be in the house at the time. They definitely don’t _jump_ around the neighborhood, killing whoever they want.”

“Omega ghost gone haywire?”

“No, dean. There’s got to be something else.”  One of Sam’s favorite courses he had taken at Stanford was an Omega Studies class. Being an Alpha himself, he knew everything about how Alpha’s worked- but Omegas had always fascinated him. He had never really had a relationship before Jessica- she was an Omega herself- and he was just starting to experiment with her.

“Maybe you’re seeing somethin’ that ain’t there, Sam.”

“No. I know I’m right.” He placed his hands on the library desk, watching as the golden light from the desk lamp hit over his hands and illuminated his figure in the darkness. They sat in the public library- though it was closed, but that was an easy enough fix- going over articles, materials and books they could that could help them figure out the case of the wandering submissive’s ghost. Sam closed his eyes, trying to bring back everything he learned.

“Omegas are loyal, right? Loyal to the one that takes care of them, cares for them- their Alpha. Unless they’re trained, they don’t like belonging to anyone else besides their dominant partner.”

“Was he collared?”

“Yeah- that’s what the neighbor said.”

“Maybe he was cheating on him?”

Sam bit his lip. “There was no evidence of that.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Than what the hell do you think it is?”

Sam shook his head. “I-I dunno, man. Nothing really makes sense,” He sighed and closed his book. “Yeah, let’s go back to the room. Some sleep might help.”

Dean nodded and gathered the articles and his flashlight. Sam did the same, turning off the desk light and flipping on his flashlight, using it to find his way back to the shelf he retrieved the book from.

They left the same way they arrived, walking into the cool night air. The stars above twinkled brilliantly vapors from their breath rising easily to disappear into the sky. Sam slid into the passenger seat while Dean rummaged through the trunk. He leaned his head back and took a few deep breaths, a sweet scent rising to his nose. He narrowed his brow and sniffed again, rolling his eyes as Dean entered the car.

“Dude, did you have another Omega in here last night?”

Dean looked like he was going to argue before a wretched grin fell into place on his lips. “Betas have needs too, Sammy.”

“You could have at least taken her to a room or something.”

“Why, sweet scent of an Omega messin’ with ya?”

Sam rolled his eyes again. “Just shut the hell up and drive, asshole.”

Dean chuckled and peeled off the curb. “You know, you should find yourself a nice, warm Omega to sink into. Might relieve some of that stress.”

“Unlike some people I don’t need to revert to Neanderthal levels in order to stay focused.”

“Nothin’ wrong with getting a little action.”

Sam turned to look at his brother. “There’s a lot wrong with messing with an Omega. You know how I feel about one-night stands.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re right. And I wasn’t messing with her.”

“Dean, Omegas get attached extremely easily, even to Betas. You know that. If you don’t plan on making it somewhat long term don’t do it at all. Find some Alpha chick or another Beta- Omegas need to be taken care of.”

“They’re not made of glass, Sammy.” Dean’s hands tightened around the wheel, knuckles going white as he stiffened, but Sam didn’t notice.

“Omegas need to be cherished, Dean.”

“Oh, well here we go again-”

“You can’t just play with their emotions. They’re fragile-”

“Not all Omegas are wilting daisies.”

Sam huffed. “You don’t get it.”

“What exactly don’t I get?”

“You’re a Beta! You don’t have the drive to protect and defend and care for Omegas like Alphas have. Hell, you’re not even an Omega! You don’t know what they feel like or go through every time they get with someone they think will treat them right.”

“You make it seem like they’re children.”

“They need somebody to guide them.”

“It’s assholes like you that are the reason they hardly have any freedom in the first place.”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_.” Sam said through clenched teeth. “It’s the assholes that believed Omegas are property to be toyed with and thrown away that made that happen and you know that for a fact Dean, so don’t you ever say that again!” Sam breathed and clenched his hands, watching the road pass as they made their way back to the motel.  

“Why are you getting all defensive anyway? You’re not an Omega.”

Dean decided not to answer, pulling his lips into a line and keeping his eyes on the road. Sam leant his head against the window, closing his eyes.

“So you really think Omegas need a master or whatever?” Dean asked after a few minutes of silence. Sam cracked open one eye and looked at his brother.

“I mean, yeah, I guess. Think about it, how many thriving, single Omegas do you see? It’s not me being an asshole, Dean, it’s literally a biological imperative. Omegas feel the need to serve and be taken care of- Alphas feel the need to be served and to take care of. A lot of the time the world is too much for an Omega, they can’t make big decisions, don’t know how to deal with situations, and that’s where their Alpha comes in to take care of them. With an Alpha, all an Omega needs to do is follow orders. They don’t have to worry about anything else. Alphas, on the other hand, like to take control, enjoy dominating their submissives and they enjoy being dominated. Especially with how an Omega goes through heat- it’s nigh impossible to get their needs properly met without an Alpha.”

“So an Alpha can do whatever they want to their Omega?”

“Well, yeah, but not necessarily. In most situations the Alpha doesn’t feel the need to do anything the Omega doesn’t want. The whole point of an Alpha is to protect, not harm. But in cases like these, the Alpha’s just an abusive bastard.”

Dean nodded, happy with the information Sam had given him. Sam awaited more questions, but received nothing, so he returned to lay his head against the window, closing his eyes.

 

***

“So what about sex?”

Sam coughed on the water he was drinking, holding his hand to his chest as he sat up from his position on the bed. Dean sat on the other bed, cleaning the guns a completely serious look on his face. Sam took a deep breath and looked at his brother, but Dean looked impatient.

“Seriously?” Sam asked.

Dean’s eyes shifted, unsure. “Well, yeah.”

Sam nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, uh, whaddya wanna know?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Well, you said Alpha’s can do whatever they want?”

Sam nodded again. “Well, sex is sort of different than life outside of the bedroom. The beautiful thing about Omega’s is that their job is sort of extremely difficult. For Alphas, all we have to do is give orders, which is sort of easy. But Omegas? They have to completely give themselves over to another person, to have absolute trust they they’ll make the right decision for them. Omegas get pleasure from serving, more so sexually. Remember that diner we went to last week?”

Dean nodded.

“Remember that Alpha at the booth behind us? He had his Omega with him.”

Dean remembered that vividly. The boy Omega was a tiny thing, no older than 19 at the least. He had red hair and soft blue eyes, and he was completely naked, leash dangling from the hand of the at least 30 year old Alpha that was with him. He wasn’t shocked by the nudity- plenty of Alphas had their sub’s naked in public all the time, it was no big deal.

“Remember how he ordered the boy under the table to blow him while he ate?”

Dean smiled at that- that was probably one of his better Diner memories. Except for that diner in Wisconsin with the pie- _God_ that was delicious.

“Omega’s like being owned- and that sort of gesture implies ownership, and not just with the collar. Some people like to feed their Omega’s by hand instead of letting them eat themselves. I guess what I’m trying to say here is that dominance is key-  act like you own them and they’ll bend over for you whenever you want. But I guess sex between Alphas and Omegas more often than not leads into the BDSM category.”

“Really?” Dean asked, brows raised.

Sam gave an awkward smile. “Yeah, the whole Dom, sub thing comes into play pretty often.”

“So like, chains and ropes?”

“Belts, floggers, cock rings. You name it, an Alpha probably has it. I guess one of the main goals is getting your sub into subspace.”

Dean gave him a questioning look. It was kind of ridiculous how Dean was so horribly uninformed, but he had to expect it- the man was hardly ever at school when they were even _in_ school. There had to be some gaps in information that his father probably never bothered to fill in.

“It’s sort of a state of mind, I guess? Almost like a high without the drugs, when the sub is so focused on serving their dominant, so focused on the pleasure and everything that’s happening that they kind of… drift off, I guess. I’ve never been able to make it happen but I’ve heard it’s amazing.”

Sam looked at his brother, Dean’s eyes were glazed over slightly, lips parted and expression lost. “Dean, you okay?”

It took a moment for Dean to come back. He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Y-yeah, I’m all good.”

Sam gave him a look with a raised brow. “Yeah, okay.”

Dean nodded and stood up from his position on the bed. He opened his duffel bag to retrieve  a smaller, leather bag that he made Sam vow to never touch.

“Gonna take shower.”

 

***

 

Dean groaned as soon as he entered the safety of the bathroom. He braced himself on the sink, breathing heavily through his nose, teeth clenched. He brought a hand down to grind into  crotch, hardly relieving any of the pressure that had built up into his rock hard dick. He moaned and his eyes fluttered. His skin was on fire, mouth watering, hole clenching painfully. He groaned and nearly ripped off his belt, pulling down his pants and underwear along with it. His eyes rolled back as he palmed his heated cock, the softest of touches sending shocking pulses through his form. He backed into the wall and slid down it, nibbling his lips in anxiety as he gripped the heated skin and stroked it up, rubbing just under the leaking head. He smeared the pre around the tip, jaw clenching as his other hand traveled down his body, resting for a moment on his nipples. He twisted the nubs between his fingers, moaning as he traveled down across his abs, over the whiskers of hair that made up his happy trail. He found his way to his balls, they were heavy as he rolled them between his fingers, giving the slightest of tugs on the sac.

“ _Fuck_.” He let himself travel downward even further, past the stretch of skin behind his sac, until the pads of his finger rubbed over the wet skin of his hole. He jumped a bit when he ran a hand over it, shivering as he circled the furled skin, fingernail catching lightly on the rim every so often.

He could smell his scent beginning to thicken in the room, the sweet smell of an omega’s slick permeating the air. He was frustrated but damn if it didn’t turn him on even more- everything Sam had said was running through his mind, fueling his body to fuck into his hand and down onto the two fingers he managed to push in.

His chest was heaving with effort now, skin damp with sweat and a red blush covering his form. Weak whimpers fell from his lips as he pounded two fingers into himself- his wrists were starting to hurt but he didn’t care. He made a sound of frustration when his fingers weren’t enough- and they would never be. He’d done this enough times to know from experience, unless he finally fessed up to his omega blood and got fucked like his body was telling him to, nothing would ever really satisfy him.

Sam’s words were falling heavy on his mind as he struggled to jerk himself to completion. _Fuck_ , Sam himself- him and his stupid sasquatch body with those huge arms and even bigger hands. Those damn eyes that could melt their way into his soul and those fuckin’ lips- _God_ the things those lips could do for him. He had always wondered if Sam was proportional- fucker had to be. Dean could only imagine his little brother’s big cock, dark red and weeping with pre-cum, hard, thick and heavy and made perfectly to fit up his ass.

He fingered himself with even more ferocity, adding a third finger as he searched for the one place that would help him achieve his goal. He was gripping hard on his cock now, mindless, uncoordinated jerks that lacked finesse but held enough power to get him there. He dug in with his hand, angling his wrists just so, reaching with the tips of his fingers inside his ass- just a little more an-

 _Fuck_ , there it was.

He had to bite back a large moan as he found his prostate, tremors running through him as he felt the slick leak from his ass and onto the floor. He was so close- and it was a fuckin’ shame how turned on he was by his damn _brother_ , but God if he hadn’t thought it before. Being owned, used like the bitch he was made to be. Have a cock breeding him, stuffing him so full of cum he couldn’t walk.

With a couple of messy jerks Dean finally climaxed, white strands of hot cum splattering onto his abs and chest, a few drops hitting his neck. His ass clenched around his fingers, searching for a thickness he couldn’t provide himself. Slick ran from his body in copious amounts and the fog that was his arousal began to dissipate.

He stood on shaky legs, grabbing a towel from the bar on the wall and placing it over the puddle he had created. He clenched his teeth in shame as he used his foot to wipe it up. The scent of an omega was fresh in the air, so he went over to open the window that was next to the shower. Dean tried to push the thoughts of what just occurred to the back of his mind as he grabbed the suppressant soap he held in his bag and made his way into the shower, turning the heat on full blast.

Dean had started taking the suppressants when he was thirteen- soon after finding out he as a full blooded omega. John had really forced him to do it, as soon as he hit puberty he was reeking of pheromones. The older man had refused to have a weakling for a son, especially when Sam had already been showing signs of being an Alpha.  Dean was angry at first, angry that his dad was making him try to be something he wasn’t, but he came to realize that life as an Omega wasn’t one he could live as a Winchester. His sworn duty was to protect his family, protect _Sam_ , and he couldn’t do that if he was collared off to some Alpha. He had to stay strong for Sam, for his dad. So when John suggested/forced him into getting the various illegal suppressants that would cut off his heats and mask his scent, he jumped at the chance. There was no way he could pass for an Alpha, but with practice, parading around as a Beta became second nature.

But that didn’t stop what he felt on the inside. Everything Sam had said was running through his mind, truths that he had never before been able to make himself realize. Dean often enough took home needy Omegas that he could trick into believing he was just another horny Beta- but whenever he was buried balls deep in the girl or guy he was fucking, his mind drifted somewhere else. To a place where there were visions of him being manhandled by strong arms, a long hard cock spilling seed into his hole as he begged for it. Where he was tied up and used as a cum dump, his hole clenching for something to be stuffed deep inside, where his Alpha would stand over him strong and powerful, making Dean take every order they wanted.  When he came with them, he was sated but never satisfied. While they praised his sexual prowess he only wished for something he could never have.

He stayed in the shower a little bit longer than strictly necessary, trying to make sure all the scent of his earlier ministrations were gone from the room. When he stepped out of the shower he pulled out a little orange-tinted bottle and twisted the cap off, taking two purple pills from the inside. He dry swallowed them and looked at the remaining number of suppressants- he was going to have to get more soon enough.

He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, walking into the cool air of the motel room and dropping the small bag back into his duffel.

“You alright?” Sam asked, looking from his place on the bag, a book cracked open on his lap. “You were in there for a while.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah- yeah, all good. Just a little um… distracted.” Dean winked and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Cool,” Sam jumped up. “I’ll go take mine now.”

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna hit the hay.”

 

***

 

It took a few moments before the scent hit Sam’s nose. It was nothing strong, barely noticeable at all. But it rose to his senses when a slight breeze ran through the bathroom, cutting through the slightly warm, damp air. The window was open- which as odd in itself, but with the wind came that too-sweet scent. For a moment he thought Dean had brought another Omega in, but realized it would have been impossible considering he had been sitting outside the bathroom door the entire time. He stilled for a moment, thinking it over before he shrugged it off, chalking it up to a random passing Omega outside on the street.

He began to strip out of his clothes, pulling off his pants and underwear when his toes landed in a stray puddle next to the sink. He thought it was just water until he brought his foot back up and a string of the look rose with him. He narrowed his eyes and bent down to look at the substance, rubbing his fingers through the viscous liquid. He smelled it, and he was instantly aroused. His skin lit on fire and he palmed his now throbbing dick as it hung heavy between his legs.

This was the slick of an Omega.

But how had it gotten there? Unless someone had snuck through the window to get a nightcap with Dean- which Sam didn’t believe but anything could happen with Dean-  there was no way for it to be there.

The scent of the slick was quickly having an effect on him, his investigation of the fluid going to the back of his mind as he turned the water on to the shower. Glimpses of Dean flickered through his mind and _fuck_ , he was supposed to stop thinking about Dean like that but this- the way his now hard cock stood proudly between his legs, aching for attention – it couldn’t be helped. He stepped into the shower and groaned as the warm water ran over the already heated skin of his member. He quickly gripped it roughly, yanking on the skin as his mind filled with thoughts of his brother.

Somewhere in his mind he knew Dean was a Beta and would never be anything different but he couldn’t help but imagine his older brother as an Omega. A warm, soft, gorgeous Omega that would beg from Sam to dominate him. That would bend over and scream for Sam to breed him, pound into his tight ass until he couldn’t see, get him heavy and swollen with his seed. Sam thumbed the tip, sending tingling shocks of pleasure through his skin as warm rivulets of water ran over his body. He had always imagined what Dean would feel like on the inside- he was so outwardly beautiful with that golden hair, beautiful, shining eyes. Those goddamn lips- so perfect and full and soft, the light brushing of freckles of his skin. Sam wanted to map out each and every one of them with his tongue, paint over that beautiful canvas with his cum, lick away the sweet slick that ran from his hole as he tongue-fucked him. With a few thrusts of his hips, Sam spilled himself into his fingers, watching with shaky breaths as the water from the showerhead rinsed away the evidence of his deed.

He let his chest rise and fall a few times before he stood of up straight, allowing the water to hit his face, knocking the mist from his mind. He turned to grab the soap from its holder and began to rub it across his skin, relishing the lather as bubbles rose just to be washed away. It was after a few minutes he began to realize that again, something was off with the scent. Usually the motel soaps had a cheap, flowery soap that was nearly offensive to his senses, but this soap smelled almost medicinal. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the soap barely had any scent at all. He lifted his arms and sniffed- he could barely smell himself.

His mind shot back to the open window and the slick on the floor, pieces of a very confusing puzzle trying to find their places to make sense of what was happening.

He put back the soap and rinsed off, quickly drying himself and stepping into the bedroom, cool air blasting on his still damp skin.

He was going to question Dean, to find out what the hell was going on- but he was fast asleep, face buried into his pillow. He debated waking him, trying to decide  if the matter was urgent enough or not. In the end, as he watched his sleeping brother snuggle deeper into the warmth of the cheap motel bed, he decided to let it rest.

For now.

 

***

 

They sat in the library again- legally, this time- Dean’s eyes trailing over the bright computer screen. Sam held his head in his hands, going over the pattern of attack the spirit had been showing. What Sam had discovered last night still weighted heavily on his mind, but he figured to wait after the case was done to get any answers from his older brother.

“Have we talked to everyone we could?” Sam asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Uh- I think. Only sources we had were the neighbors. Didn’t really give us anything- especially that one guy- his ass was sketchy as hell.”

Sam looked his brother in the eye. “What one guy?”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Oh, wait, we split up for that interview, remember? You went to go talk to that Dafoux lady.”

“So you interviewed this guy,” Sam said slowly. “And he was sketchy as hell?”

“Yeah. And?”

“And you didn’t think anything was wrong with that?”

Dean sat back in his chair. “I figured he was just nervous.”

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, taking his paper with him.

“What? Where are you going?”

“Just follow me dumbass.”

 

***

 

When they showed up at the pale red house across the street from the original murder site, Sam gave Dean a look of death.

“Just let me do the talking, got it?”

Dean raised his hands in surrender. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Do your thing.”

Sam shook his head before walking up the steps to knock on the door. After a few moments a man came out, easily in his mid-forties, fading red hair and icy blue eyes. He looked at Sam in curiosity before he looked to Dean and his expression changed in an instant.

“What do you want?” He asked, tone defensive.

“Hi there Mr. Nichols, is it? Look, my partner here already interviewed you but I just wanted to ask a couple of follow up questions just to make sure we got everything right. Can we come in?”  Sam put on his best smile and looked at the man with all the confidence in the world. The man’s eyes shifted back and forth between the two, and Dean grinned at him. With an audible sigh he opened the door.

“Yes, please, have a seat.”

Sam uttered a thank you and walked past him, waiting for the man to lead them to the living room. The house was nice, nothing amazing or luxurious, but extremely homely. Sam and Dean sat on the couch while Mr. Nichols took the chair across from them. Sam took a moment to size the man up- he could tell he was an Alpha by scent alone, but nothing about his posture or tone made Sam believe he was the master of an Omega.

“So, Mr. Nichols, did you happen to know the man who died?”

“Yes, I uh, I was… good friends with Phillip. Whenever my car broke down- the piece of crap- he would offer to take it to his shop free of charge. Good guy.”

“How long have you been living in this neighborhood?”

“Almost 11 years now. Came down after my sister died and I kind of just needed to get away, I guess.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Sam said, a concerned expression on his face. The man shrugged.

“It’s alright.”

Sam nodded. “So what do you know about Phillip’s home life? Anything specific.”

Sam saw the man swallow before he answered. “Well, uh, nothing serious. He was a good guy- always having barbecues for the neighbors, accepting anyone who needed a place to stay into his home. Always had a smile on his face.”

“I understand he had a collared Omega?”

Mr. Nichols’ jaw clenched and he nodded.

“His name was Aiden, right? How was their relationship?”

The man’s eyes widened and he glanced down, looking to the ground as he spoke, thumbs twiddling nervously in his lap.

“H-He was a pretty good Alpha, as far as I knew. Treated A-Aiden well, Dom’d him whenever he needed it.”

Dean watched the exchange between the two men with a curious eye.

“Did he… mistreat Aiden in any way?”

“No!”

Sam’s brow rose from the immediate response and Dean grinned. The man was wide-eyed, but quickly pulled himself back together.

“I mean, no. Never, of course not. Aiden was always very well cared for.”

“By who’s definition?” Sam asked. Nichols looked at him with a questioning face. Sam sighed and stood, walking to stand in front of the man, towering over him.

“You know it’s illegal to do anything against an Omega’s will, correct?”

“Of course!”

“It doesn’t really matter if you think they needed it- if they give an explicit _no_ , it’s rape beyond that point.”

Nichols’ eyes shifted away and he gulped. “That-that can’t be true.”

Sam grinned. “A lot of Alpha’s get in trouble that way. I mean, yeah, an Alpha’s job is to push their Omega’s limits but, if they distinctly refuse something- it’s against the law to go through with it. That’s an almost 25 year sentence without parole.”

“ _Fuck_.” Nichols said in a hushed voice.

“Excuse me?”

“N-nothing.”

“Look, Evan, can I call you Evan? It’s already obvious you’re hiding something, and quite frankly, you’re probably going to go to jail anyway. Maybe if you tell me what you’re hiding up your sleeve I could help you out a little.”

Nichols still didn’t answer.

“Or maybe I use a little force…” Sam said, getting impatient.

“Fine!” Nichols said, looking Sam in the eye. “Fine just- just promise not to hurt me.”

Sam smirked. “Promise. Now tell us what happened.”

Nichols gulped. “Aiden was real into exhibitionism and all that BDSM stuff. Sometimes Phillip liked to claim him in public just for the thrill of it or whatever, but he started… changing the way he did things.”

“How so?”

“He started inviting people over to watch them. He would get guys around the neighborhood and play with him right in front us. He would beat him, whip him, fuck him, you name it, right in front of an audience. Aiden, he… didn’t like it. He kept begging for it to stop while it was happening, kept telling us no, would cry whenever we all came over. At first I thought it was just part of the scene but- the fear and pain on his face looked too real.”

Sam’s jaw was beginning to clench from the story, nostrils flaring in anger. “Go on.”

“Then it stopped being just an audience, he would actually let us… take turns with him.  Whenever Aiden begged for it to stop he would just hit him again or gag him. We never stopped.”

“Was Aiden trained to have multiple partners?”

“I… I don’t think so.”

“So you explicitly went against the will of an Omega who specifically said no?”

Nichols didn’t answer.

“And Aiden’s death?”

“I- I honestly don’t know much about that. I think it happened one night after we were all finished, Aiden had been particularly loud and uncooperative. Phillip kept threatening to beat him to an inch of death if he kept resisting so much- and I guess it was too much for him.”

“And you didn’t tell anyone what you were doing to the boy? Not even the authorities?”

“Phillip made us vow to keep it under wraps if we wanted to keep using Aiden.”

By this point Sam’s fist was clenched so tight he thought he felt blood in his palms. He was taking deep breaths, trying to stop himself from getting too angry, but the thought of the situation only riled him up.

“What makes you think you can do that?”

“I-I don’t kn-”

“You think just because he was an Omega he didn’t deserve to be treated like a human?” Sam crowded in closer to the man. Nichols was cowering in his chair, eyes wide.

“Look man, you promised you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yeah. Okay.” He took a few steps back from the chair. Nichols stood slowly. “So there. I think you guys should leave now. That’s all the information I have.”

Dean waited for Sam to look to him and nod before he stood and began to walk towards the front door. He heard a loud crack and a subsequent thud before he turned around to find Nichols on the floor, unconscious, blood spilling from his mouth.

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed. Sam looked at him with a  dark expression that said satisfaction rather than regret.

“What an asshole. Not only is he not worthy to be an Alpha- douchebag isn’t worthy to be a fucking man.”

Sam rolled his shoulders and took long, strong strides form the house, brushing Dean’s shoulder as he left. “We’re leaving.”

Dean followed Sam’s retreating back for a moment, trying not to get too turned-on by the display he had just witnessed. He settled himself and closed the door behind him, following as his brother took the driver’s seat.  

 

***

 

Sam drove them back to the motel to regroup before they set out. Dean could still see Sam’s tense shoulders; his knuckles were white on the steering wheel the entire drive back. It was an awkward and intense quiet that made Dean rather uncomfortable, but Sam was too busy being angry to notice.

When they arrived at the motel room Dean immediately looked for a way out of the room to avoid the tension in the air. He felt his stomach growl.

“Hey, uh, I’m kind of starving. Usually this thing doesn’t start the party ‘till nightfall so I think I’m gonna go out and grab some grab. You want anything?”

Sam didn’t really answer from his place seated on the side of the bed. His head was down, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together.

“Yeah. Cool, I’ll-I’ll bring you something back.” Dean awkwardly nodded and grabbed the keys from where Sam had placed them, quickly walking out of the door.

Sam took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, rubbing at his temples. He couldn’t help himself but be angry at the situation. He wanted nothing more than to skip town and let that poor Omega’s ghost maul the fuck out of that dirty bastard, but he knew Dean wouldn’t allow it. But Sam didn’t have to like it- not one bit. He clenched his jaw and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling slightly guilty that he had ignored his brother. He rubbed at his temples again, ever since the interview his head had been pounding with annoyance and anger, and it was getting to the point of major pain. He looked around in his duffel to see if he had anything for a headache but found nothing. He considered the invasion of privacy for a moment before he went into Dean’s bag and rummaged around all the guns and various equipment- but nothing was found once again. Seated inside the bag was the little leather one Dean had told him to never touch. Sam weighed the consequences of going against his brothers wishes- Sam suspected it was condoms and lube and the stuff Dean would find awkward to just have out and about. It didn’t really seem like a huge deal, plus if he had medicine it would totally be worth it to get rid of this headache.

With a shrug he opened the black pouch, revealing a few of the items he expected- a few condoms, a small bottle of lube, and something he definitely didn’t expect. He pulled out a still wrapped bar of soap, inspecting the writing on the front that stated ‘Scent Masking’. He furrowed his brows and sniffed it- immediately hit with the memory of the soap in the bathroom he had used by accident.

He felt his heart rate pick up with the discovery, the beginnings of a puzzle beginning to work itself out in his mind, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. No, not yet.

Sam only saw one other item of consequence in the bag, a little orange tube filled with a few small, purple pills. He was immediately relieved to see that his brother had some kind of medicine and hoped beyond hope that it was for headaches. He turned the bottle in his fingers until he saw the label on the front, but it wasn’t the label of any over-the-counter drug, it was a prescription label. It read Dean’s name on it, marked with the day purchased. In the space left for a description of the medicine it read ‘Two hormone masking pills to be taken every other day with water. Prolonged use is not advised.’

Sam’s eyes trailed from the description to a little box next to Dean’s name that read ‘CAT: OMG’.

Sam processed all the information on the bottle, tried to remember any of the rare times he had gotten prescription pills and his had read ‘CAT: APH’. APH meant Alpha. OMG must stand for…

It clicked.

The scent of an Omega in the car, how easily offended he was by Sam’s words, the smell of an Omega in the bathroom, the slick on the floor, the soap that smelled funny. Dean was an Omega. His brother was an Omega.

Sam took in an audible gasp, quickly setting the pills back in the bag and putting everything in its place. Headache forgotten, he tried to look for the signs he had been missing, going over every single memory he had of the man. As he reviewed them, it became almost painfully obvious- Dean was good at faking it, yeah, but now with everything Sam knew, it made sense. Dean posed as a Beta because he could never be good enough to pretend to be an Alpha- and even as a Beta Sam could see it was forced. But Dean always did better when he was taking orders, when he knew what was expected of him. The façade, how Dean had to constantly overcompensate with all the mindless sex and drinking, it made sense. That explained why Dean didn’t know much about Omegas- he had been living his whole life trying to ignore that he was one.

Sam had no doubt their father had been in on this somehow, but damn if that didn’t make him angrier. Dean had no clue how dangerous it was for an Omega to suppress their heats, go on for long enough without one and your body could start shutting down. Dean had been living a lie his entire life, lying to everyone, lying to _Sam_.

He could have had Dean. He could have Dean as his Omega- the bond between an Alpha and his Omega supersedes family ties- he could be taking care of him. Making sure he was alright, he could have Dean out of this fucking _horrible_ life if only he’d known. He wanted to rush out and find Dean, claim him and collar him right there on the spot, tell him how much he was loved and how important he was and how being an Omega was nothing to be ashamed of- but he couldn’t. No, he had to play it smart, play it safe. He had self-control, Dean would be his. Dean would be his and then he’d take them away from this hunter life that had ruined them completely- he’d take them away somewhere nice and new and Dean would be happy. He just had to wait until this hunt was finished.

 

***

 

They waited until nightfall to head back to Nichols’ house to set up for the ghost. Sam said nothing with his newfound information, a smugness in his mind as got everything needed to kill the ghost out of the bag. He pulled out the salt and put on his best Alpha voice, turning to Dean.

“Dean,” He said, voice deep and smooth, commanding and powerful. Dean turned around immediately, eyes glossy and jaw hung slightly open. Sam saw the obvious hesitation in his eyes, as if he was fighting himself.

“Uh-y-yeah?” Dean asked

“Go salt all the entrances,” he took a few confident strides to stand in front of Dean, looking down at him. He took a risk and brought his hand to curl around Dean’s neck, pressing firmly. “Do a good job for me, okay?”

He heard a hitch of breath escape Dean’s mouth as his brother nodded dumbly. Sam pushed the salt into Dean’s hands, letting his fingers linger a while. He absently ran a thumb over Dean’s jaw line, firm strokes down his neck until he pulled away. Dean’s eyes had fallen shut at Sam’s touches. Sam mentally rewarded himself, watching as his brother fidgeted and jerked back, going about the task he had set him to. He could practically smell the slick from his brother’s body- a signal that he was turned on by the attention of the Alpha.

Sam couldn’t wait until after the ghost had been killed to finally take advantage of the situation.  

 

***

 

The kill had been easy enough. Only thing was that it kept going after Sam- hardly paid Dean any attention. Dean hadn’t noticed, but Sam definitely had- it was probably on the account that Dean, like the ghost, was an Omega- but Sam didn’t let on to that.

But overall, it was a successful hunt. Ghost gone, that asshole Nichols now in the hands of the law with a confession Sam may or may not have threatened him into giving, and now he Sam sat in the driver’s seat, heading towards the motel. He had inadvertently Alpha’d Dean into letting him drive- when Dean was his Omega, he wouldn’t be driving anymore. When Dean was his, hell, they wouldn’t be _hunting_ anymore. Sam was done with that shit a long time ago, only did it to help keep Dean safe, to keep him from falling apart and doing something reckless. There were other hunters that could handle it all.

Sam looked over to his brother. Dean’s eyes were focused on the road but exhaustion was still clear on his face. Sam smirked and transferred a hand to rest on the back of Dean’s neck- his brother turned and gave him an odd look.

“What? You need a hug or somethin’ Sam?”

Sam smirked and squeezed firmly where his hands lay on Dean’s neck. He saw the man’s mouth drop open slightly as his thumb began to rub absent circles into the skin there.

“Just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, Dean.”Sam spoke with confidence- and God it felt good to finally let out his Alpha side on someone in an intimate way. It came so naturally, so easy to give directions and orders, to watch how Dean fluttered under his command. It was _hot_.

“Uh- thanks?” Dean said, eyes a bit glossier, voice a little raspier. Sam smiled and moved his hand from Dean’s neck and trailed up to his hair, petting down the soft, blonde locks as he rubbed the top of his brothers head. He felt Dean lower a little to accommodate the touch- whether consciously or not, it was a good sign that Dean was receptive to his touches. He figured Dean had been hiding his Omega side for most of his life- he was probably starved for everything an Alpha could give him, including touch. Yeah, Dean slept around a lot, but it would’ve meant nothing if it wasn’t from an Alpha. Sam decided to take a risk.

“You were a good boy for me tonight, weren’t you Dean?” He kept his fingers stroking through Dean’s hair as he waited for a response, but none came. He glanced over to see Dean’s eyes closed, mouth slack, leaning into Sam’s touch with a slight smile on his face.

Good.

“Respond when I’m talking to you Dean.” Sam commanded firmly. Dean’s eyes opened slightly and he gave a half-nod.

“Y-yeah. I was good for you Sammy-”

“No more Sammy, Dean, ok?”

“What do I call you?”

Sam smiled. “You’ll find out when we get to the motel.” He let his hand fall from Dean’s head and gave a mental chuckle at the look of slight disappointment on Dean’s face.

 

***

 

Sam had his plan set when they walked through the door. It was nothing fancy, but it would get the job done.  He placed everything down and went over to sit on the edge of Dean’s bed: establish territory- anything that belonged to Dean was now Sam’s. It wasn’t the most obvious claim of possession, especially in somewhere as fleeting as a motel bedroom, but psychologically it planted the seed Sam needed. Dean gave him an odd glance when he saw where Sam had set but then he had voiced that he was tired and was going to go take a shower. Sam called his name as he was about to enter the bathroom, little leather bag in hand.

“Yeah?” Dean asked.

“Come here for a sec.”

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“Just come here. I have a question.”

“You can’t ask me from over there?”

 “Just _come here, Dean_.” Sam spoke that with all the Alpha he had, it had a visible affect on his brother. The man shuddered slightly, eyes darting around before he set the little bag down and walked over to stand in front of Sam.

“What?”

Sam looked up at Dean with strong eyes, staring at him with intent. It felt kind of odd to have his Omega- lord Sam hadn’t even claimed him yet but he couldn’t help it- stand towering over him. But that was okay, he’d let Dean have that for a moment. He didn’t say a word as he stared into those gorgeous green eyes.

“You’re freaking me out, dude.”

Sam smiled and looked down for a moment before looking into his brother’s eyes again. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dean looked genuinely confused. “What?”

“Why. Didn’t. You. Tell. Me?” Sam said slowly, a grin on his lips.

“Um… tell you what, exactly?”

“Don’t play around with me Dean.”

“Play around? I have no clue with the hell you’re talking about.” Dean was starting to get annoyed, but Sam just stared into his eyes patiently. It wasn’t very long after that Dean’s expression changed, eyes widened.

“Sam, I-”

Sam grabbed Dean’s hands in his own. “Did you really think you could keep it hidden from me Dean?”

“Look, Sam, I had a good reason-”

“It was Dad, wasn’t it?”

Dean’s silence answered Sam’s question. Sam shook his head and sighed.

“Let me guess. He somehow made you believe that Omegas are weak, horrible creatures, and as soon as he found out he pushed to you take fucking _suppressants_ , right? And you kept it up because you had some notion that you had to protect me and the only way you could do that successfully was by not being an Omega.”

Dean’s gaze was on the ground. He gave a slight nod.

“Well, first thing’s first, you’re off those damn suppressants. My Omega won’t be using anything besides me to get through their heats. Do you even know what kind of damage that crap could have done to your system? Omegas are supposed to have heats, Dean- it’s _natural_. Who knows what kind of problems you might have.”

He saw Dean’s eyes widen. “Oh, Dean, look. I’m not really in the mood to play any more games- you’re mine, alright? I know you’re attracted to me-”

“How?” Dean asked. “You can’t know for sure.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Sam responded, smiling. “Anyway, my Omega isn’t taking any of that crap-”

“Sam!”

Sam stopped immediately, a bit surprised by his brothers outburst.

“Sam, I-I’m supposed to _protect_ you. I’m your big brother, I’m supposed to make sure you’re okay, to keep you away from danger to-to, to be your warrior not some bitch for you, which is weird because we’re fucking _brothers_ , but I can’t just give that up, I hav-”

“Well, first of all you’re _going_ to give it up. Whether you want to or not, because I said so.” Sam said, Alpha seeping from his tone. “And Dean, you’ve done your job. And I can’t thank you enough for it. You protected me when I needed it, took care of me when I couldn’t, and you’ve been more of a father figure to me than that bastard _ever_ was. I can’t repay you for all that, not in a million lifetimes, Dean. You’ve been fighting long enough. It’s time to put down your sword and let me take care of you like we both want and _need_.”

“Sam, we’re brothers.”

“You know damn well the bond between an Alpha and his Omega is more important than blood.”

Dean’s gaze was on the ground, he was shaking. “Sam, I just…”

Sam rubbed his thumbs over his brother’s knuckles, trying to soothe him. “You’re scared because you’ve never done this, I know. But I know you want it Dean, you need it.” He reached up a hand and stroked over his big brother’s jaw. “You were made to do this, Dean.”

Sam could see his words taking affect through his brother’s features. Dean was still scared, would be until he felt it, felt how right it was to let Sam take control. Sam cleared his throat and squared his shoulder, letting Alpha seep through all his pores.

“On your knees, Dean.”

Dean looked up with questioning eyes. “What?”

“I gave you a command, and you _follow it_. Understood?”

He saw a shiver run through Dean’s body as his eyes glazed over. “Yes, um…”

“Alpha. You call me Alpha from now on.”

A hushed curse fell from Dean’s lips. “Yes, Alpha.”

It took a moment for Dean to actually move. He slowly sank down to his knees between Sam’s legs, looking up at his Alpha with those sinfully beautiful eyes. And god, what a pretty picture that made- Sam had been dreaming of this for years. His beautiful big brother kneeling for him. He felt a shiver of excitement run through his spine.

He placed a firm grip on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him forward slowly, but he felt the man hesitate once he was in close range of Sam’s crotch.

“C’mon now, babe, you’re going to be _very_ familiar with that area pretty soon, so don’t be scared,” Sam joked. He saw Dean trembling a little, he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Lay it all down, Dean, lay it all down. Don’t fight this. Do what feels natural. Obey me.”

He began to pull Dean forward again and was met with no resistance. He pulled down until the man was nosing Sam’s crotch- Sam was getting hard, and it was obvious from the bulge in his pants, but now wasn’t the time for that. Plenty of that later- right now he had to soothe his big brother. He rested Dean’s head close to his dick, so he could smell the pheromones coming from his Alpha- pheromones that not only soothed him but aroused him as well. He began to card through the soft hair of the man beneath him, not saying a word, running absent fingers down the smooth, pale expanse of skin that was his neck.

 

***

 

 _Fuck_ this was weird, weirdest thing Dean’s ever done, ever _thought_ of doing. He was sitting in between his brother’s leg, basically inhaling Sam’s hard-on. He wanted, for everything in him he wanted to fight against this. This wasn’t right, wasn’t natural but damn if it didn’t feel it. Sam’s words had spoken leagues to him- twisted all the thoughts in his head, all the protests until here he was, being the Omega to his younger brother’s Alpha.

It felt so good though. Sam wasn’t talking, just running his hands through Dean’s hair, over his neck, his jaw, his ears. Stroking him with soft but firm touches. He could feel what it was doing to him, and it was amazing.

Usually he was so worried about everything. Mind going from place to place, from case to case, constantly worrying about Sammy and his dad, Bobby and Jo and Cas and everyone, always going going going until he would drink himself into a stupor. But this, being here, quiet, between his Alpha’s legs as he felt the fingers glide across him, it did something. His eyes fluttered shut, his mind was quiet now. Focused on what his Alpha was doing above him, he could hear his own heartbeat for the first time in a while. It was like everything else melted away and here he was, a pleasant thrum shifting across his skin. Sam’s leg was a surprisingly comfortable place to lay his head, and the scent from his crotch- it pushed him further into whatever weird headspace he was going into. Soon all he felt, and all he really cared about, was how warm his skin was, how good the fingers felt in his hair and on his skin. He leaned into them, chasing the pleasing sensation. His muscles had turned to goop,  he was _so fucking relaxed_ it was crazy and amazing at the same time. He had never felt this way before, with anyone, it was so quiet and peaceful, here serving his Alpha- all Sam’s attention completely on him and nothing else, and fuck if that wasn’t something he had always wanted.

 

***

 

Sam smiled when he saw his brother’s eyes close. He felt Dean’s muscles loosen as he stroked over his neck and rubbed his shoulders. This felt _right_. Taking care of his beautiful Omega, protecting him, watching as Dean accepted him as Alpha.

After a few moments he took Dean’s chin in hand and lifted it so they could meet each other’s eyes. “Open your eyes, Dean.”

Dean’s lid fluttered open, sinking a little bit before fully opening, and damn if that wasn’t a beautiful sight. Dean’s eyes were so glossy, his face the picture of total and utter relaxation, jaw slightly lax, lips parted just so.

“God you’re beautiful.” Sam leaned down, ghosting over Dean’s lips for a moment before pressing against them, both of them moaning at the contact. Dean’s lips were soft and pillowy beneath his. He licked over his brothers bottom lip, slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned at that and closed his eyes leaning into the kiss. Sam felt himself growing harder as he explored his brother’s mouth, licking over Dean’s teeth, slipping and sliding and battling with Dean’s tongue. Soon the kiss became a sloppy movement of lips and groans as they struggled to taste each other.

“Alpha…” Dean moaned when they barely parted for a breath

“So beautiful,” Sam said, running his thumb over Dean’s lips. “My beautiful Omega brother.”

He saw Dean open his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it.

“Say it Dean, Say whatever you want tonight.” It was a command. Dean looked up at him.

“I-I wanna be a good boy for you.” It was almost a whisper. Sam groaned and grabbed his dick through his jeans, rubbing it in intense arousal.

“God, fuck, Dean- you,” he took a deep breath. “You’re such a good boy, my good boy, baby- and you’re going to do so good tonight.”

Sam captured Dean’s lips again, sucking on his tongue as his brother whimpered. He pulled back. “Up, Dean. Lie on your back.”

Dean obeyed, starting to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. Sam shook his head. “Nah, sweetheart, that’s my job- you just do what I told you, okay?”

Dean nodded and fell onto the bed, crawling backwards until his head bumped the headboard. Sam grinned and crawled towards him, placing a hand on either side of his head and looking down at his brother. Dean was squirming under Sam’s stare, his lips swollen and pink from their kissing, skin flushed. Sam dragged his tongue through Dean’s mouth once more before he pulled away and licked at his brother’s jaw. Slowly he lowered himself onto the smaller man, he heard Dean moan as his weight rested on top of him.

Sam nibbled at his brothers skin, kissing and licking his way down Dean’s neck and leaving warm, wet trails with his tongue as he trailed his way to Dean’s ears, biting at his lobes. Dean’s hands were entangled in Sam’s hair, pulling and rubbing as a litany of moans and whimpers fell from Dean’s lips. He pulled his head back, offering his neck to his Alpha. Sam shivered at the sight and ground his hips down and moaned loudly when their clothed erections rubbed against each other. He did it again and again, the heat was consuming them, their clothes were getting too hot but Sam couldn’t stop himself. The scent Dean was letting off was almost unbearable, it would have been stronger if it hadn’t been for that damn soap, but Sam would fix that issue soon.

He leaned down to nibble on Dean’s ears again. “God Dean,” Sam whispered dirtily. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this, for so _fucking_ long.”

Dean whimpered and thrust up.

“I had to watch all those pathetic Betas  and Omegas get you while I played the role of good brother and watched over you, made sure you were safe- but now Dean, now you’re mine.”

“ _Fuck_.” Dean whispered as Sam began to sucks particularly hard on the spot behind Dean’s ear.

“Say it Dean, I wanna hear it.”

“I’m yours.”

“Again.”

“Yours, Alpha, yours, all _yours_ , God- please Alpha…”

“Damn right,” Sam said, pulling away from the dark bruise he left behind Dean’s air. He went to hover over his brothers lips, picking up the speed of his thrusts against Dean’s crotch. “All fucking mine, every inch of your skin, every hair on your head, all mine baby. Gonna mark you all up, bruises everywhere, get you a collar.” Dean moaned. “You like that? So people know who you belong to?”

“Fuck yes, Alpha, please- just-” Sam could tell Dean was close- Sam himself wasn’t far behind, but he was determined to not cum until he was buried firmly in his brother’s ass. Dean on the other hand, he wanted to see Dean fall apart.

“Maybe I’ll even make you get a few tattoos- have my name written on your body so everyone can see that you’re mine. Mine to have, protect, to _fuck_ , fill you up with my babies. Get you heavy.”

He could tell his words were having an effect- he mentally checked off dirty talk on his list of things that would rile Dean up. His brother was thrusting into every push Sam gave now, eyes closed, mouth open, searching for the buzzing pleasure that was just out of his reach.

“Cum for me baby. Cum for your Alpha, show him how much of a whore you are for his cock.”

Dean let out a whimper and stilled, but Sam didn’t stop grinding into him as Dean came, breath shaky as he rode through the waves of pleasure that wracked his body. His back was arched, fingers gripped into Sam’s hair like it was a lifeline, a slight sheen of sweat all over his body. It was the most amazing thing Sam had ever seen.

“Dirty little slut aren’t you? Cumming in your pants for me like a whore.” 

Dean didn’t respond, opting to catch his breath as his chest heaved. Sam smiled and raised himself up so he was basically straddling his brothers lap. He began to unbutton the shirt Dean had on, fingers trailing over sweat dampened skin as he went along his way. Dean groaned at the touch, rising up to meet his Alpha’s touch. Once the shirt had been pulled off he bent down to take a dusky nipple into his mouth, rubbing it over with his tongue, sucking harshly. He nibbled it between his teeth for a moment before moving on to the next one, going slightly up to trace over the tattoo on Dean’s chest with his tongue. Dean was still in his blessed out stage, but his eyes were following Sam’s movements. He was worrying at his lips with his teeth, fingers clenched into the sheets.

Sam figured he was over stimulated. As much as he wanted to work Dean until he was sobbing for it, he couldn’t. Dean had really zero experience in being an Omega, no matter how naturally he took to it. Too much pleasure at once from an Alpha could do damage to his system.

 “A little too much for you babe? That’s alright, I won’t drag this out tonight, just a few things I want to do before I get into that sweet ass.”

Dean nodded and licked his lips. Sam unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pulled them down quickly along with his underwear- both damp and soiled from where Dean’s cum had soaked through. Sam smiled at the sight of his brother’s cock, an angry red and hard as a rock, that slapped onto his stomach as soon as his underwear came off. There was still some residual cum left on the skin, Sam got off of Dean and placed himself between his brother’s leg, drawing them up to rest on his shoulders. He nuzzled the pubic hairs at the base of Dean’s cock, he would have to shave that off, and took in the sweet scent that rose from his brother’s hole. Without warning, he licked a stripe up Dean’s balls and took them into his mouth, licking over and suckling at them slowly as Dean squirmed at the feeling. He moved up, letting his tongue trail slowly up the vein of Dean’s cock, the sting and tang of the leftover cum rushing into his mouth. He sighed as he took in the head of his brother cock- Dean was a good size, not as long as him but probably thicker. He rolled his tongue around the tip, opening his jaw wide and then forcing himself down to the base.

“Shit!” Dean’s hips jerked up but Sam had anticipated the movement and follow it accordingly, allowing minimal gag abuse. He pulled off with a smile and pressed a light kiss to the tip.

“Just wanted to taste your pretty cock, big brother.”  Sam chuckled when Dean rolled his eyes, but bit the inside of his thighs lightly as a warning as he slowly pushed his brother’s leg up so his ass was in the air, knees to his chest.

Like this, Dean’s hole was completely vulnerable. It was a soft, pink little thing. Furled and covered in a good bit of sweet smelling slick, clenching open and closed as Sam bent down to take a long whiff. His cock twitched in his jeans and he moaned.

“You smell so sweet Dean.”

“B-bet I taste even better.” Dean was smiling up at him with a smug look, but Sam only smirked back.

“I bet you do.”

With that he dived into Dean’s ass, tongue immediately pushing inside his brother’s hole, licking up the slick he had produced. He rimmed Dean with all his skill, slick getting on his chin and cheek as he dug deeper, tongue catching on Dean’s rim as it massaged the inside of Dean’s hole. Dean’s body, in response to the pleasure, was only producing more slick, preparing itself for penetration. Sam pushed down repeatedly as his tongue jabbed inside Dean’s hole, effectively tonguefucking the man under him. Dean didn’t seem to mind though, his eyes were close and his cock was steadily leaking cum. He was pushing back onto Sam’s face, making a mess of the sheets as he searched for more pleasure.

Sam had to force himself to back away before he came in his own pants. He pulled back and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, bringing Dean’s legs back down to the bed.

“C’mon, Alpha, your cock _please_.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting to it, slut.” Sam smiled. He didn’t fully undress- he certainly wanted to, but it was all part of asserting his dominance of his brother. Dean was his Omega- he didn’t have anything to hide, so being naked was almost a necessity. But Sam could handle having clothes on this once, it wasn’t so bad.

He pulled down his zipper and pulled his cock out with a few tugs. He reached in a bit and pulled his balls out too- it was getting a little cramped. He already had a copious amount of pre-cum slathered on his head- Sam leaked with the best of them when he was turned on. He raised Dean’s legs to rest on his shoulder as he placed himself between his brother’s legs, watching as slick rushed from his hole. Dean was definitely going to need to rehydrate after this.

“You don’t even need me to prep you, do you bitch? Hot, wet, all ready for my big Alpha cock.”

Dean shook his head, voice raspy and low. “No, no, no prep, please, just, put it in.”

Sam smirked. He waited until he saw Dean’s mouth open to beg even more before he thrusts his hips forward, sinking himself all the way in with one long stroke. Dean screamed bloody murder, but it pleasure invoking the sound. Sam had to clench his jaw and grind his teeth to stop himself from simply blowing a load right then and there.

Dean’s hips started moving in small figure eight’s, trying to coax Sam to move, but Sam held his hips still- he wasn’t sure he could move without cumming as soon as he started.

“Alpha please, just fuck me. I’ll be good, be so good I promise. I need you Alpha, need your cock, need your seed, please, just move, I’m begging, please…”

Dean was quite literally sobbing now, a few trails of tears running down his cheeks. Sam wanted to fuck Dean, wanted to give his Omega what he needed, but he was too close. It felt too good, he really should have thought that move through. Dean was so wet, so fucking warm inside, his hole was clenching around him. An Omega’s body naturally reacted to an Alpha’s cock, trying to milk out the sperm with muscle contractions, but he had never felt anything like this before. It was almost like a massage on his dick. He took deep breaths for a few seconds until the burning horizon that was his orgasm pulled back. He pulled out a little experimentally, regretfully leaving his favorite new place in the whole world, only leaving the tip in before he pushed back in as hard as he could. Dean thrust up into the movement, eyes rolling back into his head, letting out a waterfall of Sam’s name and various phrases of how good his cock felt. He did this slowly a few times, relishing the feel of Dean around him before he heard the man began to beg again.

“C’mon Alpha, fuck me harder, fuck me fast and deep. I wanna be your bitch, make me feel like it, please, just take my ass, it’s all yours.”

Sam took note.

He gripped harder on Dean’s legs that lay on his shoulder and set to work. He pulled out quick and pounded back in with an intensity that stung the skin on his thighs. He set up a punishing, brutal rhythm as his cock ravaged Dean’s hole. He gripped hard on Dean’s calves, there would surely be bruises tomorrow, but that was fine. The bed began to squeak, and Dean was already too far gone to reach with words. He was screaming and Sam was 100% sure Dean didn’t realize what sounds he was making, but Sam wasn’t going to stop him. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and the scent of his brother was beginning to overwhelm him. The slickness of the hole around his cock, the velvety smooth muscles pulling at his organ were intoxicating. The smell of Dean’s sweet slick, his Omega’s sweat, the taste of Dean’s skin- it was all so good. He couldn’t believe he waited so long to have this. He was pounding away so hard that they had been sliding up the bed a little bit with each thrust, and now the top of Dean’s head was hitting the headboard with every push Sam gave, but the man under him didn’t seem to care all that much. Dean’s hips were grinding back, trying to keep up with the pace Sam had set. Dean’s dick was almost but gushing now, a steady stream of cum flowing from the tip Sam had long since found his prostate and had adjusted his angle to hit upon it every time.

This was what he had always wanted, he thought as he continued to fuck into the man under him. His brother under his control, under his beck and will, to have and to hold forever. He would protect Dean with every second of the rest of his life. Sam took good care of things that belonged to him, and Dean was his now.

He bent down with Dean’s legs still resting on his shoulders, so the man’s knees met his chest as Sam folded him in half, keeping up the harsh pace. Dean was gone but Sam slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth anyway, licking his mouth and biting at his lips. Soon enough Dean responded, moaning and whimpering and crying for more as he kissed back with all the passion he had.

He could tell Dean was close, his muscles were tense and Sam wasn’t very far behind him. He pushed up, spread Dean’s legs as far as he could, and drove home a string of thrusts stronger than the ones before. Dean’s orgasm was almost instant, obviously the man was vocal in bed, so he screamed to the top of his lungs as he came, creamy streams of white hitting his abdomen, shooting up to his chest and some landing in the hollow of his throat.

Sam moaned at the sight as Dean went limp underneath him and he closed his eyes, chasing the sensation of his own orgasm in his brother’s body. With a few more thrusts he came, white and blinding hot, filling Dean’s ass with his cum. He shook violently as he unloaded, tension wracking his body as spurt after spurt left his form- the Alpha trademark of copious cum.

He heard Dean whimper at the feeling, but soon enough his jet of an orgasm left him. He didn’t move for a long time, watching Dean breathe, both their bodies hot and slick with sweat and cum, chests heaving in sync.

Sam moved first, pulling out of Dean’s ass slowly. He was a little entranced by the way his cum started to leak from Dean’s hole, but soon the need to take care of his brother won him over. He peeled himself out of all his soiled clothes before he walked over to the small sort of kitchen thing the hotel provided and pulled two bottles of water from a bag they had bought at the gas station. He looked at his brother, Dean’s eyes were almost closed, but their was a gigantic wet spot on the bed from all his slick. Sam sat the water down and picked up his brother’s limp body, bridal style, and moved it to the clean bed. He sat up and pulled Dean up along with him, resting his brother’s head on his shoulder. He shook the man awake.

“Hey, Dean, wake up sweetheart, you gotta drink something.”

Dean didn’t stir.

“C’mon baby, let Alpha take care of you.”

Dean’s eyes opened up a bit and Sam’s heart melted at the beautiful picture his brother made. The man opened his mouth slightly when Sam opened one of the waters and lifted it to his lips. He tilted it back, making sure Dean got a steady flow but not too much that he would choke. Dean had tried to stop drinking but Sam coaxed him into drinking the whole bottle and most of the other one. With that completed Sam pulled back the covers and let Dean crawl under- he could tell the man was tired, and hell, he was too. He turned off the light  and situated himself to spoon his brother, wrapping his arms around Dean’s stomach.

“You were so good for me baby, such a pretty whore for your Alpha, gave up your ass so easily like the slut you are for me. I love my Omega slut, baby, you did such a good job, so proud of you, you don’t even _know_. Such a beautiful bitch for me, such a gorgeous slut.”

He heard Dean give a content sigh before he snuggled back into him. The aftercare part was just as important as the regular sex- he had to make sure Dean knew he did a good job, but at the same time reassert that fact that he belong to Sam and Sam only.

“In the morning I think I’ll fuck my pretty pussy again, cuz’ it belongs to me, right babe?”

“All yours Alpha…” Dean said, barely awake. Sam smiled at the fact Dean hadn’t objected to having his ass called a pussy- because feminization was definitely something Sam had on the list. Not completely girl-ifying him, but he wanted it nonetheless.

“Good, my beautiful slut. Have to keep the hungry pussy filled with my cock cum all the time. Maybe I’ll go out and buy you a few plugs, get you a collar and a chain so I can walk you around town. Gotta get to the tattoo parlor too, get you a nice tramp stamp of my name so everyone knows how much of a whore you are for your little brother.  Can’t wait to get you pregnant so you get some nice, big titties for me to suck and fuck babe. God, you’re so beautiful.”

Sam wanted to keep up the rant for as long as possible, but Dean was tired and he needed his Omega to be healthy. Sam nibbled on his earlobe.

“Go to sleep sweetheart,  got plenty of things to do tomorrow.”

Soon enough Dean heard the soft pattern of Dean’s breathing. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it was difficult. Now that he had the only Omega he had ever wanted, he had so many plans, so many _dirty_ things he wanted to do. His mind was going through an endless list of them, he was hard in an instant.

He bit his lip- Dean was asleep and he didn’t want to wake up his Omega. Sam smiled and got to his knees, straddling Dean’s face.

He figured he’d jerk off on Dean’s face and rub it into his skin while he was asleep. Not like Dean would care anyway.

He was Sam’s bitch now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of hurt? Angst? Idk what to call it because I don't like bad emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo! So this took longer than I thought to actually get out, even if it's not that long, but I have to say I think I'm pretty pleased with this chapter! :) The next and final chapter will probably be more of the collar/domination/future stuff so IF YA READY COME AND GET IT.
> 
> but that should be out at some point thought. Hope you guys like! :)

It was a hazy sort of glaze that covered Sam’s mind when he began to process of waking up. It was a sweet fog that clouded his thoughts, the soft static of his unused limbs slowly blooming into a warmth that covered his skin. He felt tired, a little sore in his muscles, but it wasn’t the type of sore from a hunt or a fight. It hurt in all the right places. He kept his eyes closed, relishing in the warmth the body that lay next to him radiated. He felt a small smile crawl into the corner of his lips, scrunched his nose when he felt the slight tickle of the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck tickle his nose. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the shady motel room but mostly the smell of _them_. One of his hands lay on Dean’s stomach and he pulled him slightly farther back into his own chest, placing a soft kiss on the junction where Dean’s neck met his shoulder.

Last night had been _fantastic_. Beyond words. Sam had had a lot of good sex but, having it with someone that _meant_ something to you, someone that you knew you never wanted to leave- it was different. It was _stratospheres_ better, having the one person he loved most in the world with him.

He lay for a while listening to the soft breaths of the man beside him, feeling the slight rise and fall of his chest, fingering lightly over the warm skin underneath his fingertips. What he wouldn’t give to wake up every morning to this. But that was the beautiful thing, now he could. Dean was his beautiful, fantastic, strong, smart, amazing Omega now. Sam had thought that he had lost the ability to achieve one of his biggest dreams: to have an Omega to protect and cherish, to eventually have a huge family and settle down somewhere nice where he could have a normal job. He thought with the hunting and his obligation to Dean, he would never have it. But the man that lay next to him, his amazing older brother, was the key to everything he wanted. He could make them happy- he _knew_ he could.

He reluctantly opened his eyes to check the time but unfortunately he was facing in the opposite direction of the alarm clock and his phone was nowhere near. There was absolutely no chance of him moving from where he was extremely comfortable, so he looked to the wall to see how the sunlight hit the wood panels through the curtains. He assumed it was a little past noon with the position of the light and even though he wanted to stay here forever with his Omega, they had things that needed to be done. He placed another kiss to the nape of Dean’s neck and slowly removed himself from the bed, watching as Dean shuffled a little at the lost of warmth, but ultimately stayed still.

He was naked as the day’s dawn, and had a decent chubby extending from his crotch, but he walked over to Dean’s duffel and rummaged through it for a few minutes before finding a few clothes that looked clean enough for Dean to wear.

With that accomplished he walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge closest to his sleeping brother. He watched Dean sleep for a few moments, studying the soft curve of his lips and how young his face looked when he wasn’t in the midst of the stress from hunting. Sam would take that all away soon enough. He leaned down, pressing a soft, barely there kiss to Dean’s lips, running soft touches through his hair, kissing his jawline. Dean jostled a little under Sam’s touches but refused to wake up.

“C’mon babe,” Sam said in a soft voice. He shook Dean’s shoulder a little, running his thumb absently over his bottom lip. “Time to wake up. We got stuff to do.”

The corner of Dean’s eyes crinkled but they didn’t open.

“Dean.” Sam said in a firmer voice, a command obvious behind the gentle tone. “Wake up.”

The order took an effect on the sleeping man because he began to rustle in the sheets, eventually peeling open his lids to reveal the sparkling green underneath that Sam loved so much. Sam cupped the side of Dean’s face with one hand and the Omega leaned into it, his gaze catching Sam’s. Dean smiled a happy, open grin that he didn’t get to see very often.

“Mornin’ cutie,” Sam smiled and bent over to give a quick kiss to Dean’s lips before he pulled back up. “C’mon babe, got a full day ahead of us. Let’s go take a shower.”

He helped Dean get out of bed, running his fingers over every inch of skin he wanted just because he could, because Dean belonged to him now. He led them to the bathroom and turned on the water, holding Dean in his arms as they waited for it to get warm enough to get in. He held Dean close, his brother nuzzling his neck as Sam’s hands massaged the soft globes of Dean’s ass. He gave a kiss to the top of Dean’s head before he pulled them into the shower together, hissing at the slightly too-hot water. It was almost mesmerizing, how beautiful Dean looked under water. His body was all hard muscle and soft curves, sinfully supply lips covered in the running rivulets of warm water. The water trailed down Dean’s body like a painting, his jade eyes shining underneath his darkened, water damp hair. Sam ran his hands over every inch of skin, trying to count the infinite amount of freckles on the body that now belonged to him. He made a passing glance at the scent masking soap that lay on the soap holder but payed it no real attention. He could see Dean looking for something to wash with but he simply pulled his brother to him again, resting his hands on the small of Dean’s back as the Omega looked at him in slight confusion.

“Thought we were gonna shower.” Dean said, a slight smirk on his lips.

“I promised you last night that I would have to fuck that cum hungry pussy of yours, didn’t I?” Sam said, voice slipping into his Alpha tone. He watched as Dean visibly shuttered, leaning against him under the spray of the showerhead, the water hitting them both like soft bullets. Sam leaned down to capture Dean’s lips in his  and his brother’s lips immediately opened, inviting him to take what he owned. Sam groaned, felt himself grow hard against Dean’s stomach as his tongue delved into his brother’s mouth to dance with the soft, pink muscle there. Dean moaned into the kiss and brought his hands up to tangle into Sam’s hair, pulling just hard enough that it sent a shiver of pleasure through Sam’s skin. He sucked on Dean’s tongue, biting his bottom lip, hands roughly squeezing Dean’s ass as he did. The bruises he had left on Dean’s skin were still there, blossoming under the warmth of the shower, presenting Sam’s claim on him.

Sam dipped his fingers between the soft curve of Dean’s bottom and came to touch the still wet hole. He groaned and sunk in a finger as far as he could, Dean arching back into the touch and moaning at the same time, a perfect picture of sin under the assaulting shower head.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam said, pulling out his finger to add another, the two digits sliding into Dean just as easily. “Still open and wet for me aren’t you baby?”

“Yes, Alpha, all yours.”

“Sloppy wet pussy wants its Alpha’s big cock to fuck into it doesn’t it? Fill it up with more cum? Slutty little pussy needs to be fed, sweetheart.”

“Oh, fuck, please- _God_.” Dean moaned, eyes closed and rocking back onto the three fingers that were now jabbing inside him. Sam grinned and changed his angle, easily finding the magic spot that made Dean scream. A poem of dirty words and mangled pleas left Dean’s abused lips as Sam continued to finger fuck him.

“Please, Alpha…”

“Tell me what you need babe and I’ll give it to you. Alpha’s here to take care of you sweetheart.”

Dean didn’t respond in favor of grinding down onto Sam’s fingers, searching for a pleasure that hummed just under his skin. Sam stopped his moving but kept his fingers inside of Dean, felt his brother clench around him.

“Tell me, Dean, or else you won’t get what we both know you need.”

Dean whined and tried to push back on the hand inside him but Sam held him still with a strong grip on his waist. Sam smiled when he heard Dean whimper.

“Tell your Alpha what it is, Dean.” Sam whispered out, watching as droplets of water fell onto Dean’s lips. He leaned down to suck them off.

“I need _you_ , Alpha.”

“Well, obviously babe, but what do you need _about_ me.”

“Y-your…” He watched Dean’s face as his brother struggled with the statement.

“It’s alright to want me, babe. You’re supposed be a slutty whore for your Alpha, you can’t help it. Your greedy pussy just needs to be filled by my cock. It’s just nature, sweetheart, don’t fight it. Tell me what my slutty bitch needs.”  Dean looked up at him with those beautiful eyes through dampened eyelashes, awe and reverence of his Alpha written clearly on his face. Sam smiled, he could get used to this. He knew Dean would have a hard time completely letting go, relinquishing himself to Sam’s control. But he also knew that Dean’s Omega nature would override that eventually, and _God_ what a beautiful Omega Dean made.

“Your cock.”

“And where do you want it?”

“My pussy. I nee- I need my Alpha’s cock in my greedy pussy, filling me up, _please_.”

The last plea was filled with so much admiration and need Sam had no choice but slam Dean against the wall, pressing his cheek into the warmed tile. Dean pushed out his ass for him, and Sam just couldn’t resists. He lined himself up with Dean’s hole and pushed in, the warm slide a beautiful sensation on his cock. He heard Dean moan but couldn’t completely register because he could still feel his cum, _his_ cum, inside Dean’s velvety hole. He could feel how his brother was clenching around him, his hole trying to milk Sam for all he was worth.

“God, you’re such a fucking slut for me Dean,” Sam said in amazement. “It’s fucking crazy how much you want my cock.”

Dean answered by pushing himself back, grinding himself on Sam’s cock. Sam allowed himself to watch as Dean tried to pleasure himself with his dick, watched as Dean’s back arched as he was pushed against the wall, eyes half mast and cheeks flushed, hair wet and lips abused, hands bracing himself against the tile.

Sam groaned and gripped tight on Dean’s hips, stilling he movement. He took one long drag out of his brother’s body, and pushed back in with a strength that he didn’t know he still held since last night’s festivities. Dean moaned and pushed back for more, eyes closing. Sam went to work, not letting his grip on Dean’s waist get any weaker, making sure there would bruises in the shape of his hands there. He fucked his brother furiously, cock slamming into his body time after time, angling his thrust to hit into Dean’s prostate with each push. Dean was letting a rant of nonsense words and sounds under him, each and every one driving Sam to fuck into him harder. It wasn’t long before he could feel the coil of warmth deep in his belly, the electricity of an approaching orgasm sizzling over his skin. He could tell Dean was close too, his ass was clenching even tighter than normal.

Within a few thrusts he was on the brink of spilling himself inside his brother.

“You want me to come inside you Dean? Huh? Want me to fill you up with my cum, get you nice and pregnant for me baby?”

“God yes Alpha, please, I _need_ it, need _you_ , wanna have your babies please, _oh_.”

Sam focused his eyes on Dean’s lips, soft and red-pink from kissing him and soon enough he came, grunting like a fucking madman as he spilled his seed into his brother’s body, every pulse of his cock sending a white hot spurt of pleasure over him. He felt a shivering under him and then a sudden tenseness in the muscles of his brother’s body, a few spasms going through him. Dean had came along with him, pushed along by Sam’s own orgasm.

It took a few minutes for Sam to realize that Dean hadn’t even reached for his cock even once, the Omega had cum completely and literally untouched. Jared’s cock gave an interested twitch where it was still seated inside Dean at the thought, but he was nowhere near able to get another erection so soon. It wasn’t unheard of in Omegas to find their orgasms without manual stimulation, but it wasn’t completely common. Some had to be trained to it, others found that anal orgasms were a lot more pleasurable than regular ones.

“Fuck, Dean, you’re amazing. So good for me. My good bitch- can’t wait to take care of you. Treat you like the queen you are for me.”

He felt Dean’s body tense under him for a moment after the statement, but he figured that it was just a final remnant of an amazing orgasm. He pulled out and pulled Dean close to him, kissing him passionately before he broke away. Dean looked completely wrecked, in a good way, but his eyes were also full an emotion Sam couldn’t quite place. It was nothing that Sam couldn’t take care of with a little coddling though, so he reached for the body wash he had left in the shower and began to slide it over Dean’s skin, unaware of the trembling lips of the smaller man.

 

***

Dean couldn’t figure out what to do. Everything that had been happening since last night was… amazing to say the least. Finally having an Alpha was leagues better than he thought it would be, obeying felt so natural and for once in a very long time things just felt… _right_. Pleasing his brother felt like second nature, and wasn’t it funny that the thought that he was fucking his brother didn’t even bother him anymore, but he was terrified. He _wanted_ to belong to Sam. For his entire life he had been led to believe that Omega’s were naturally weak, pathetic things that needed to be coddled and cared for. That they couldn’t handle the real world, that they needed Alpha’s to save them from the horrors of reality. Dean believed all of it too. He had friends that were Omega’s, had seen them finally get an Alpha that would make them happy- and he was happy for them, ecstatic even, but he saw how they… changed, more often than not. It was like having an Alpha was the end of an Omega’s life; they adopted completely new personalities and a new mindset. They were completely different people. They lost something about them, they lost the life in their eyes, traded it in for being with an Alpha.

That’s what he was scared of. If he became Sam’s Omega he would no longer be… Dean.

Did he really wanted to strip himself of everything he believed he was in order to finally find his place in the world? His brother was all he had, all he cared about. Sam was everything. The Omega in him told him to give himself up completely and utterly, to let Sam worry about everything else. But the human side, the hunter in him, told him to fight for who he was. There was an internal struggle raging on in his mind, and their seemed to be no neutral ground.

He didn’t know which side to take.

 

***

It took a while for Sam to finally notice what was wrong. After they had showered Dean had hardly said a word, even as he brushed his teeth and dressed for the day. He accepted Sam’s many light touches and soft kisses without so much as a sound. He wore a tight lipped expression, his eyes were constantly darting in different directions and if he looked closely enough he could see the tiny trembles that ran through his brother’s body. When they had walked to the car and Sam expressed his orders that Dean would be riding shotgun from now on he saw the smaller man pause for a few moments, eyes wide and a flash of fear passing through them. After a few moments of consideration Sam disregarded the look, Dean would fall into his Omega side naturally.

“Alright, so here’s the plan,” Sam said casually as they began to drive down the road to the local diner. “We’re gonna get some breakfast first. I’ll decide what you get because you’ve been eating that greasy crap for way too long and I want you to be healthy. Then afterwards we’ll drop by the tattoo shop, maybe go get you a collar, then we’ll go research some good places to settle do-”

Sam stopped his rant when he heard a sound from the passenger seat. He glanced over for a moment to see his brother curled away from him, facing the door, head resting on the window. Small shivers ran constantly through his form.

“Dean?” Sam asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road and his brother at the same time. “Dean you alright?”

Dean began to shake harder at the question, it was obvious now that the sounds coming from him were sobs. He watched as his brother curled in tighter on himself.

 

***

 

He knew he shouldn’t have started crying. He tried his hardest to stop the tears from falling but it was all too much- everything was building up slowly and weighing on his mind. With Sam’s rant it finally began to settle in- that he would be losing himself in favor of becoming his brother’s Omega, all he would be good for is a quick fuck and pushing out babies. So he cried. Tears fell over everything he would lose, everything he had lost, over how he had already lost himself. He finally became the thing he had despised for so long. He heard his brother calling out to him, and a part of him wanted to answer, to ensure everything was okay. But he just tried to get away from it all, maybe if he curled up tighter it would all go away.

His stomach flipped when he felt the car began to pull over and fear raced in his mind and over his skin and he began shaking with a violence he couldn’t control. Tears fell freely down his face and he couldn’t stop the broken whimpers and sobs that fell from his lips. He was having a breakdown, he was fully aware of that, but he couldn’t control it. It was like everything around him was falling apart, the world shifting and changing much too fast for him to adjust.

 

***

 

Sam couldn’t force his legs to carry him fast enough over to the passenger side door, where he ripped it open and took his shaking brother into his arms. He didn’t know what the hell was going on besides the fact that his brother, his _Omega_ , was in a state of severe distress and he didn’t know what caused it.

“Dean it’s okay, it’s alright, I got you. Calm down baby, it’s gonna be alright.”  He was bent down on the side of the road, holding Dean in an effort to comfort him. It wasn’t the most comfortable position and he couldn’t really do anything of significance like this. “Dean, sweetheart, I’m gonna move us to the back seat okay?”

He didn’t really wait for Dean to answer, simply lifted his brother out of the seat and carried him bridals style the short distance when he opened the back door and slid in with Dean. He closed the door behind him, hoping the semi-silence of the interior would somehow help to soothe him.

Sam settled himself and took a deep breath. Dean was still crying, still shaking in his arms. Dean’s head sat nestled under Sam’s chin, so he ran a hand through his brother’s hair, whispering praises and endearments that only seemed to make it worse at first. He ran his fingers over his brother’s skin, trying to will his Omega brother into calming down so he could find out what was wrong. He placed a hand on the back of Dean’s neck and squeezed firmly. That calmed him down significantly so Sam continued to pet and praise until the tears, sobbing and tremors came to a complete halt. He watched the smooth rise and fall of his brother’s chest before he allowed himself a moment of relief that the situation had passed. He placed a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. It was obvious his brother was in a fragile state of mind so he decided to tread carefully.

“Dean?” He asked softly, rubbing over the skin on Dean’s wrist. “Dean, are you alright?”

Dean made a sound that was definitely a negative to Sam’s question. Sam frowned.

“Babe, I need you to tell me what’s wrong. I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

There was no response. Sam nibbled on his lips, worried that if he used his Alpha tone it would only send Dean into a further state of despair- but he had to figure out what was happening. How could he take care of it if he didn’t know?

“Dean.” Sam stated in a soft yet firm voice. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

For a moment he felt the body on his began to shake and he feared that he had sent his brother into hysterics once more but they ended as quickly as they began.

“I’m, um…” Dean’s voice was broken and dry and it pained Sam to hear him like that. “I’m-I-I’m sc-scared.”

“Scared?” Sam repeated. “Scared of what? Me?” His heart began to drop at the thought that he had somehow frightened his brother to such a terrible point that he would have breakdown.

“No.” Dean answered quickly, alleviating Sam’s fears. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Just try.”

He felt Dean take a deep breath. “Uh- I know, well, I knew, these other Omega’s a while ago and, they finally got their Alpha’s or whatever, and I was happy for them, I _was_ , but it was like they completely changed and I don’t want to change but I want to be good for you, but I’m really scared that I won’t be _me_ anymore but I want to belong to you an-”

“Wait.” Sam said, trying to make sense of what he brother was saying. “I’m sorry but I’m confused. So let me get this straight, you knew these Omega’s that found their Alpha’s, right?”

Dean nodded where his head lay on Sam’s chest.

“And once they found their Alpha’s they… changed?”

Dean nodded again.

“And you’re scared because you don’t want to change?”

It finally hit him what Dean was trying to say as he uttered the question. He felt entirely horrible and terrible and absolutely _no good_ as an Alpha. Dean was scared because he didn’t want to lose being… Dean. Which made complete sense, because it wasn’t unknown for Omega’s to completely change who they were for their Alpha. And here Sam had been applying all these new rules and terms and doing and saying all these things when Dean found out just _yesterday_ that it was actually okay to be an Omega and _holyjesusfuck_ Sam had fucked up big time. He had been so excited to finally have his brother he hadn’t given Dean any time to adjust or to be nervous or have doubts or have questions and _shit._

He sighed and wanted to kick himself in his stupidity. He never wanted to lose his brother. He loved Dean for everything he was, not just being an Omega. He loved his attitude, his work ethic, his happiness, his sass, his sarcasm, his smile. He loved him when he was angry, sad, when he was being difficult or intolerable. He loved how much Dean loved the car- and here Sam was trying to take the thing away from him- he loved how strong Dean was despite all the shit they had been through.

He had to fix this.

“We um, we need to talk, okay? And we kind of need to do it face to face so…” He let the sentence trail off. Dean understood what he meant, scooting slightly off of his brother’s lap to slide into the empty side of the backseat. For the firs time since the tears had started Sam got a good look at Dean. His eyes were red, puffy, tear trails on his cheek. His eyes were shiny though, lips a bit too red.

“Alright, Dean, listen,” Sam said, trying to find all the words for what he wanted to say. “This… this isn’t your fault.”

Dean looked at him but Sam was unable to read the expression he saw.

“What you’re feeling, it’s perfectly natural. You just found out how good it was to be an Omega _yesterday¸_ and here I am pushing all this shit on you like you’ve been doing it for years. I didn’t give you any time to adjust or to ask questions, and I take the blame for that, okay? You did nothing wrong, hell you were fucking _perfect._

And another thing- look, I don’t want you to change. At _all_. I know there are a lot of Omega’s who completely flip their lives upside down for their Alpha’s, but that’s _their_ choice. Dean, I love you and adore you just the way you are, why the hell would I want my brother as my Omega if he wasn’t my brother anymore? There isn’t a single thing I would change about you Dean, because if you were anything else you wouldn’t be the man I fell in love with a long time ago. I don’t _ever_ want you to think that you have to change to please me unless you make the decision to change.”

“And if I don’t? If I don’t want to change?” Dean asked, uncertainty heavy in his voice.

Sam smiled. “You’re perfect to me anyway. I don’t care if your hair was pink and your skin had purple polka-dots.”

The lame statement made both of them chuckle lightly, and it felt good to laugh for a bit after the intense situation, but Sam put his serious face back on.

“Look Dean, as much as I don’t want you to change, I still want to be your Alpha. I _know_ I can do good things for us, I _know_ I can take care of you and everything you need. I just need to know that you’ll still be my Ome-”

“Yes!” Dean said quickly, cutting Sam off. Sam gave him an odd look and Dean blushed. “I mean, yeah, Sam, yes. I um, I want to belong to you. That was never the problem. I was just scared that I would lose… me, I guess.”

Sam smiled and leaned over, pushing his lips into Dean’s. Dean’s lips opened easily, giving Sam’s tongue enough room to roam his mouth before the taller man pulled away.

“But you realize as my Omega you’re going to have to go by my rules, right? Anything I say goes unless it makes you uncomfortable or unsure, then you’d have to come talk to be about it.  There’s a difference between nerves and fear, Dean. As your Alpha I’m supposed to test the limits of your comfort zone, show you new things, but I still need to be aware of certain things you absolutely refuse to.”

Dean nodded.

“Alright, well, we don’t have to get the collar or tattoos today, we can jus-”

“Well, um, actually,” Dean said, looking sheepishly into his brother’s eyes. “I don’t mind those things.”

Sam raised a brow. “But I thought you wanted to take it slow?”

“No, idiot,” Dean sassed back. “I was just afraid I would turn into one of those pure-sex Omegas. I was afraid of losing myself, but-”

“You’re not going to have to change for me Dean.”

“Well if you would let me _talk_ ,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. Sam chuckled. “The uh- the, collar and tattoos and stuff actually sort of, um, it-”

“Turns you on?” Sam asked, a sly smirk on his face. Dean pushed the man away from him.

“Bastard.”  

“What about public submission?” Sam asked, a serious look back on his face.

“You mean like you bending me over a table in public? Fuck you if you think-”

“Woah, calm down there Dean.” Sam said, voice firm but a smirk still on his face. “First of all, I’m still your _Alpha_ , and I won’t take that kind of insubordination, understood?”

Dean’s eyes went slightly hazy and he swallowed before he nodded.

“And I didn’t mean fucking you in public. _That_ is for me and me only. I mean things like you kneeling next to me when we go places, me feeding you, you sucking me off under the tables.”

An even deeper blush rose on Dean’s features as Sam kept talking.

“God, you’re such a prick,” Dean sighed. “Look, I’m- I’m fine with that, okay? I can’t say I’m completely comfortable with it but I-” Dean looked at Sam with a determined look in his eyes. “I trust you to help me through it, alright?”

Sam’s heart melted at the statement and he dove in for another kiss but felt Dean stop his movement.

“I have some conditions of my own, big boy.” Dean said with a smile on his face.

Sam smirked and leaned back on the door, looking at his brother with a darkness in his eyes. “And they are?”

“Well, first, when I submit in public you don’t get to call me bitch and all that stuff. I’m fine with it at home or in the bedroom, but-but I don’t want that outside of it.”

Sam nodded.

“Second, when you make big choices I want to be included in them. You can have control over a lot of stuff, hell even the way I _eat_ for god sakes, but I don’t want to be denied my opinion.”

Sam nodded again.

“Third, I get to speak freely. Unless you give me direct orders not to-”

“Or you disobey me.”

“Or if I disobey without _good reason_ I get to say whatever I want at all times.”

“Alright,” Sam said. “That all?”

“No.” Dean stated, eyes shifting as he settled himself. “Last one, or two, I guess. I know you said that we would stop hunting-”

“Dean I’m not budging on that one.”

“I _know_ Sam.” Dean said. “I’m not going to protest it because honestly, I’m tired of this. I’m tired of saving the world and I’m tired of fighting and I’m just plain _tired_. I don’t want to hunt anymore. But, once we finally settle down, I’m not going to be completely defenseless. If a hunt comes to our house or our _town_ , I’m going after it. Especially if we, uh…” Dean closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing. “Especially if we have kids.”

Sam’s face lit up at that and Dean’ couldn’t help but smile. Sam rushed over and Dean couldn’t stop himself from being kissed as passionately as Sam could muster. The taller man pulled back with a huge smile on his face.

“You mean that? You really mean that?”

“Of course I do, asshole.”

“I thought for sure that would be something you wouldn’t be into.”

“You kidding me? I want loads of kids. Literally hundreds.”

“I can’t wait to get you pregnant.” Sam smiled, an evil look in his eyes. Dean smiled back, leaning up to nibble on Sam’s bottom lip.

“I can’t wait for you to knock me up either. _God_ , I’ll have as many babies as you want.”

“Careful what you say, Dean, I’d have you knocked up 24/7, you’d hardly get recovery time.”

“It’s horrible but I am _so_ completely fine with that, you have absolutely no idea.”

Sam leaned in to kiss him again, pinning his arms down as he put all his weight on Dean’s body, grinding his crotch down. Dean moaned but pulled away.

“Get off me you sasquatch we’re not done here.”

Sam chuckled and pulled away. “More rules?”

“We’re past all the serious ones.” Dean said, a smirk on his lips. “Next rule though- in bed and out, you dominate the _fuck_ out of, understood?”

Sam raised a brow.

“Don’t be an asshole about it though. I’m an Omega and I have special Omega needs. And being dominated is most definitely one of them- so you can control me in any way you like that’s _inside_ the parameters we’ve set. When we have sex I want bruises, okay? Hair pulling is a must. I want it hard and fast and so rough it’ll be hard for me to walk or sit without thinking about it. And when I’m pregnant and I have boobs you have to promise me you’ll fuck me to my prego’s heart content and play with my tits often beca-”

He heard a groan and suddenly felt the weight of his younger brother on top of him, a tongue inside his mouth that was savagely sliding around, tasting him thoroughly. He melted into it, wrapping his hands into his brothers hair, running through the soft locks as Sam’s nimble fingers works over his skin. Soon he felt the buttons on his jeans pop open, felt them drag down his thighs along with his underwear. His cock flopped out, almost fully hard but Sam’s hands bypassed that and went straight below, fingers dragging over the skin beneath his balls until they met his already wet hole.

Dean gasped into the kiss and thrusts himself up, cock sliding with delicious friction against Sam’s shirt. Sam had moved on from his mouth, currently occupied with sucking a mark just below his left ear. His fingers played with Dean’s hole at first, teasing at rubbing at the rim and falsely dipping inside, causing a river of groans and moans to fall from Dean’s mouth. He pulled tight at his brother’s hair, rocking up into his body, searching for the orgasm that he knew Sam would drive him to.

He almost screamed when he felt long, sure fingers thrust inside of him with no pretense, immediately going to rub against his prostate with maddening accuracy. He let himself go as he pushed up against Sam’s rock hard body and down against his fingers, he didn’t try to stem any of the moans or groans and broken whispers of Sam’s name. He didn’t try to stop the shivers of pleasure and ecstasy, he only begged and pleaded for more, seeking it out. God he would’ve stopped trying to be a Beta years ago if he had known being an Omega was this good, this fucking _fantastic_. It was all too much, too much pleasure from the warm body on top of him, from the hot mouth that was now nibbling on his ear lobe, from the fingers stroking him into thrilling new levels of pleasure. The warmth in his stomach finally sprung loose and he felt himself cumming, white stringy spurts landing on Sam’s shirt, hole clenching around his fingers as Sam continually pounded into him. He screamed and didn’t hold it back, screamed as Sam rode him through it, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

He let the high settle into his skin, the familiar warm buzz of hazy pleasure similar to how he felt last night hover in his mind. Everything felt… good, like it was all going to be okay. He held Sam closer to him, nuzzling into his neck- as long as his Alpha was here everything was fine. He smiled as he felt fingers run through his hair, smiled as he felt his pants being pulled back up smiled as he felt a soft kiss on his lips. He heard a voice say something from far away but it took a few moments to realize it was speaking to him.

“Alpha?” Dean asked, eyes at half mast and a happy, sloppy grin on his face.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah. C’mon babe, get in the front seat, we still have to go get breakfast, remember? Gotta get you fed.”

“Can’t I just lay back here and sleep?” Dean asked, a slight frown on his face.

“Nope, front seat.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Sam stated, pulling back and opening the door. “I’m still hard and you’re going to suck my dick while I drive to the diner. So get in the passenger seat, _now_.”

Dean smiled because that wasn’t a question; that was a command from his Alpha. And his Alpha’s dick was definitely something he could look forward to. He climbed up and out, easily sliding into the passenger seat as his brother unzipped his pants and started the car, pulling out his big, hard cock. Dean grinned and immediately leant down to it, licking the tip and suckling the head into his mouth. He closed his eyes when he felt the car pull off, a hand petting through the hair on his head.

Yeah- it was all going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment/review/critique! Love ya!


End file.
